


Жертва

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Galileo (musical)
Genre: Gen, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>инквизиция мечтает избавить мир от двух вольнодумцев, Джордано Бруно и Галилео Галилея, но на ее пути встает кардинал Маттео Барберини</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертва

Отец Инхофер ушел из дворца кардинала Барберини уже давно, но до сих пор Маттео не чувствовал себя в собственном доме как дома. Кардинал ходил из комнаты в комнату и никак не мог успокоиться. Наверно, все дело было в самом отце Инхофере, мрачном фанатичном иезуите, делившим мир только на белое и черное и не видевшем ничего дальше собственного носа. Везде, где он появлялся, все остальные краски мгновенно становились блеклыми и серыми, а радуга после дождя стремилась спрятаться за облаками, когда Инхофер черной тенью проносился по улицам города. Монах был готов увидеть врага даже в бокале любимого французского вина Маттео или золотом подносе, стоявшем в приемной кардинала и блестевшем под солнечными лучами. 

Инхофер без сомнения и самого Маттео почитал еретиком, ведь его дворец был заставлен механическими чудесами и диковинами, привезенными со всех концов света. Светский образ жизни Барберини, любящего философские диспуты и веселые балы, также не мог радовать этого фанатика. И, разумеется, дружба Маттео Барберини и вольнодумца Галилео Галилея не помогала представить кардинала преданным приверженцем церковных догматов и истин. Но расстаться с Галилео, отдать его в руки инквизиции, чего просил, а вернее требовал Инхофер совсем недавно, было совершенно невозможно. Невозможно отдать кучке безумных фанатиков, от которых исходил трупный смрад, единственного человека, имевшего значение в жизни насмешливого, проницательного и честолюбивого кардинала из рода Барберини.

И когда только Галилео успел настолько восстановить этого человека против себя? Впрочем, астроном и острослов Галилей в совершенстве владел отвратительной способностью сам того не замечая подливать масло в огонь собственного костра. И кто знает, что и кому он мог ответить в Падуе, где преподавал когда-то. А может просто не обратил внимания, как какой-нибудь мрачный монах с горящими злобой глазами стоял и слушал его речи, полные иных идей, чем те, что холила и лелеяла католическая церковь, по-прежнему поклонявшаяся Аристотелю и его учению. Одновременно наивный и прозорливый, Галилео Галилей между тем жил в своем мире, подчинявшимся только ему. В нем он чувствовал себя счастливым. Там он был свободным. Только чересчур сильно был противопоставлен этот мир миру житейскому. 

В какой момент Маттео Барберини вдруг оказался перед воротами этого мира, что распахнулись, стоило их просто толкнуть рукой, никто никогда уже не сможет сказать. Но каждая встреча с Галилео превращала серые будни кардинала в яркие праздники, от которых кружилась голова. И от Галилео у Маттео тоже кружилась голова. От его детской восторженности, от порой слишком сильной задумчивости, от его силы и одновременно слабости. Никто для кардинала Барберини не был настолько нужным и незаменимым. Никого на свете он никогда так не любил.

Но Галилео не замечал. Он был слишком поглощен звездами, солнцем и небом, чтобы обращать внимание на обычных людей, к числу которых относился кардинал Маттео Барберини. Но как человек, обладающий властью, кардинал мог спасти Галилео. И неважно, кем пришлось пожертвовать в этот раз. Инхофер требовал жертвы - он ее получил: своенравный и гордый Джордано Бруно наконец-то перестанет смущать умы своими мыслями, пусть даже они и похожи на мысли Галилео. Но Джордано Бруно - не Галилео Галилей. Он не дорог Маттео Барберини. И он ненавидит Галилео. Его так легко отдать даже инквизиции, лишь бы сумасшедший фанатик Инхофер ненадолго успокоился и прекратил преследовать Галилео. 

Может быть когда-нибудь имя Джордано Бруно будет известно всем, и наверно уже завтра, после того, как огонь превратит в пепел плоть и кости Бруно, верные последователи объявят его мучеником, продолжат распространять его учение и противостоять церкви и аристотелевскому учению, возведенному в догму. Но сейчас Джордано предстоит выполнить иную миссию - спасти Галилео от костра и пыток. Именно в этом и состоит его подвиг. А если Маттео возненавидят и ославят в веках подобно Иуде или Понтию Пилату, то это не такая уж и непомерная цена за спасение Галилео Галилея, единственного человека, которого любил насмешливый и надменный кардинал Маттео Барберини.


End file.
